


Historia o Mieście

by Weird_Science_Department



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Dark, Dark Comedy, Gen, Other, alternative universe
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 10,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_Science_Department/pseuds/Weird_Science_Department
Summary: Carlos trafia do opuszczonego miasta, które okazuje się być zamieszkane przez jedną osobę - nieświadomego swojej samotności Cecila.*Fanfic powstał w zasadzie w formie sesji RP, którą piszę z EternalScout (jest odpowiedzialna za wszystkie rozdziały, w których wypowiada się Cecil).





	1. 1

_**Cecil:**_  
  
\- Przyjazna, pustynna społeczność, gdzie słońce zawsze jest gorące, księżyc jest piękny a tajemnicze światła przesuwają się ponad naszymi głowami gdy wszyscy udajemy, że śpimy. Witajcie w Night Vale.

Słowa wypadły z moich ust, wtaczając się pięknie do mikrofonu a dalej - do uszu każdej osoby w tym mieście, która radio posiadała i z niego korzystała. A był to każdy, ponieważ istniał nakaz wysłuchiwania audycji radiowych. Zresztą, nawet gdyby go nie było, byłem jedynym źródłem informacji. Kim byłem? Głosem tego miasta. Zmęczonym, ale wciąż pełnym nadziei głosem, którego obowiązkiem było przecież chronić i ostrzegać Night Vale. Co prawda od ostatnich kilku..nastu? Set? Lat nic się nie działo, niemniej to nie tak że moja praca została zapomniana. Byłem narratorem. Mogłem tworzyć. Zamknąłem oczy, zamiast tego otwierając trzecie oko, lekko zasnute mgłą. Nie widziałem miasta już dawno. Widziałem w końcu rzeczy poza czasem i przestrzenią, a Night Vale było jak najbardziej tutaj. Po prostu przebywanie w takiej ciemności było bardzo uspokajające.

\- Wita nas kolejny spokojny wieczór. Słońce chyli się ku zachodowi tak samo jak wasze głowy powinny chylić się w stronę poduszek, biurek czy podłóg. Niektórzy nie mieli tyle szczęścia i nie wrócili tej nocy do domu. Niektórzy nie mieli tyle szczęścia i nie wrócili nigdy do domu. Niektórzy nie mieli tyle szczęścia i nigdy nie mieli domu. Powinniście poświęcić moment aby docenić jak bardzo szczęśliwi jesteście, że udało wam się wrócić. Udało wam się wrócić, bo wiedzieliście gdzie kierować swoje kroki, gdzie możecie poczuć się chociaż trochę bezpieczniej. Czy jednak są bezpieczniejsze miejsca od miasta patrolowanego przez Sekretną Policję? Tak. Ale mimo to nie mamy się czego obawiać dopóty, dopóki słońce nie zajdzie do końca. Ja także zostanę z wami tak długo. Co działo się w mieście? Przestały do mnie napływać informacje. Nie było nowych stażystów. Listów. Telefonów. Gazet. Nie mogłem jednak opuścić radiostacji, wciąż czując na karku ten zimny podmuch powietrza gdy ostatnio widziałem Zarząd pełznący po korytarzu i ooo, przysięgam, nie chciałem poczuć tego ponownie. Ale to było dopiero kilka dni temu, prawda? To nieistotne. Czas i tak nie jest prawdziwy.

\- Może przejdźmy do wiadomości sportowych - wiem, że czekacie aby tylko usłyszeć jak ma się nasza drużyna! Ja też nie mogę doczekać się zapowiedzianego meczu przeciwko Kaktusom z Desert Bluffs. Jestem pewien, że w obecnym składzie nie mają z nami szans! Drużyna ćwiczy tak ciężko, że nie jesteśmy nawet w stanie ich dostrzec. Niesamowita prędkość, precyzja rzutów... Tym razem tak, wygrana musi być nasza! Trzymajcie kciuki zaciśnięte i pamiętajcie - ta data przejdzie do historii! Rok 1988 przyjedzie do historii dla Night Vale i całej reszty sportowego światka, jestem o tym przekonany! Wziąłem oddech, przesuwając kartkę, na której słowa nakładały się na siebie. Powinienem w końcu wyjść nakarmić Khoshekha. Z pewnością niecierpliwie na to czeka.


	2. 2

_**Carlos:** _

Niektóre rzeczy po prostu się zdarzają, a kiedy już się zdarzą, nie ma od nich żadnego odwrotu. Mysli przychodzą i odchodzą, zmieniają bezpowrotnie nasze życia, kiedy pod ich wpływem podejmujemy decyzje. Ze mną było podobnie. Miałem wszystko poukładane, doktorat się pisał, to znaczy... ja go pisałem. Ale zajmowało to długo. Może dlatego, że podczas swoich studiów musiałem jeszcze wyrobić godziny dydaktyczne na University of What It Is. Miałem narzeczoną, która dbała o mnie, i którą kochałem, albo tak mi się zdawało. Aż pewnego dnia, siedząc na katedrze, kiedy jakiś nieszczęsny student przy tablicy rozwiązywał zadanie, zobaczyłem wielką planetę nieoświetlona przez żadne słońce. Było to tak osobliwe, że zamarłem w bez ruchu. Ale żaden ze studentów zdawał się jej nie widzieć. Planeta za oknem wydawała się coraz bliższa i tym samym coraz większa. Wtedy nastąpił przełom.

Wstałem, zebrałem papiery z biurka przede mną, ogłaszając przerwę i wyszedłem. Wyszedłem mimo, że wiedziałem że zajęcia powinny trwać jeszcze godzinę.

W mojej głowie pojawił się plan. Wyjadę. Wyjadę i dokończę doktorat, nie myślałem o tym czy powinienembył zgłosić to dziekanowi, albo komuś. Nie myśląc zbyt dużo, właściwie w swego rodzaju letargu, zszedłem do podziemnego garażu nowoczesnego uniwersytetu razem z potrzebnym według mnie sprzętem i odpaliłem silnik. Następnie jechałem bardzo długo, kierując się w stronę gdzie widziałem ciemnego olbrzyma. Nie mam pojęcia jak długo zajęła mi podróż, ani dlaczego tak łatwo było mi porzucić wszystko, co wydawało mi się tak ważne w moim życiu. Moja prace, moje badania prowadzone w zamkniętym instytucje na uniwersytecie, moją narzeczoną i dom, który razem stworzyliśmy. Jednak, ciągle w letargu, nie myślałem o tym, a im dalej od miejsca mojego zamieszkania się znajdowałem, tym bardziej obojętne i mgliste wydawało mi się to, co zostawiałem za sobą. 

Jadąc tak przynajmniej kilka dni, przemierzając granice kolejnych stanów, w końcu znalazłem się na środku pustynnej drogi, która wydawała się nie być uczęszczana od lat. Jednak nie zatrzymywałem się. Robiłem tylko postoje żeby zdrzemnąć się gdzieś na poboczu w swoim samochodzie, albo w przydrożnym motelu, albo żeby zatankować, czy sam coś zjeść. Nie kontaktowałem się przy tym z nikim. Pozostawałem jednak pod telefonem, tak na wszelki wypadek, wiedząc, ze mam przecież badania do przeprowadzenia i ktoś mógłby czegoś ode mnie chcieć. Telefon jednak milczał - mimo mojego nagłego zniknięcia.

Minąłem przydrożny znak, obwieszczający, że wjeżdżam na teren zabudowany. Olbrzymia ciemna planeta nieoświetlona przez żadne słońce zdawała się zanikac. Jak mglista wizja. Poczułem się zagubiony. „Witamy w Night Vale” - oznajmił znak przy drodze.

Najwyraźniej dojechałem do jednego z tych miast widmo, w których nigdy nie chciałbyś się znaleźć sam. Westchnąłem, ale intuicja kazała mi jechać dalej. Posłuszny swojemu przeczuciu wjechałem, mijając domy, w stanie... nienajlepszym. Okna budynków były pozabijane deskami, a ich drzwi wyglądały na nadgryzione zębem czasu i... nie tylko czasu. Właściwie nie byłem pewny czy chcę wiedzieć czego jeszcze.

Muszę przyznać, że poczułem się nieswojo i wtedy, w najbardziej niepokojącym momencie usłyszałem trzask, którego nie spodziewałem się ani trochę. Podskoczyłem w fotelu przyciskając hamulec i gwałtownie zatrzymując swój pojazd. Na szczęście pasy miałem zapięte. To moje radio. Nieoczekiwanie zaczęło odbierać sygnał mimo, że wcześniej było wyłączone. Nie ukrywam, przestraszyłem się. W sumie nie miałem przed kim ukrywać, bo byłem sam. Sięgnąłem po telefon chcąc na szybko poinformować moja grupę badawcza o tym co się dzieje, że będę nieobecny (było na to co prawda trochę późno, ale w końcu dopadła mnie potrzeba bycia odpowiedzialnym), jednak mój telefon wyświetlił na swoim ekranie uroczy komunikat brzmiący: „brak sieci”. Nie podobało mi się to, ale no... co mogłem zrobić? Wziąłem głęboki wdech, zacisnąłem zęby i spróbowałem się uspokoić. Spokojnie, Carlos, jesteś naukowcem, dasz sobie radę...

wyjrzałem za okno samochodu, Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi i zajęło miejsce ciemnej planety, która wcześniej wyznaczała moją trasę. Spojrzałem na swoje trzeszczące radio i spróbowałem je dostroić.. o dziwo, udało mi się to...

„Przyjazna pustynna społeczność, gdzie słońce jest gorące, księżyc jest piękny, a tajemnicze światła przesuwają się ponad naszymi głowami, kiedy wszyscy udajemy, ze śpimy. Witajcie w Night Vale.”

Przeszły mnie ciarki. Czy miasto jednak nie było opuszczone? Ale wyglądało na takie. Ostrożnie ruszyłem dalej, jechałem powoli uważnie rozglądając się dookoła i słuchając głosu w radio, jakby był ostatnia nadzieją, dla mojej zagubionej osoby. Ale.. kto wie czy ten głos pochodził z teraz? Mógł rownie dobrze być echem radiowym. Takie rzeczy też się przecież zdarzały. Wolałem jednak skupić się na posiadaniu oczu dookoła głowy, kto wie kogo mogłem tu spotkać, albo co mogło spotkać tu mnie...


	3. 3

_** Cecil: ** _

Niemniej, rozważania na temat kota lewitującego w męskiej łazience musiały zostać przerwane. Mimo wszystko audycja przecież nie mogła czekać a ja powinienem się do niej przyłożyć, nie zaś odpływać myślami. To znaczy, błądzenie w swojej głowie nigdy szczególnie mi nie przeszkadzało nadal pozostawać przytomnym tu i teraz, jednak wiadomo, że czasem można pójść po prostu za daleko a wolałem nie odmaszerować gdzieś w ciemność. 

Ostatnimi czasy miałem wrażenie, że wyciągała do mnie dłonie coraz częściej, a ja z uporem jej odmawiałem. Nie dawałem wciągnąć się w... W cokolwiek próbowała mnie wciągnąć, bo miałem wrażenie, że nie będzie to nic dobrego, nawet pomimo tego, że w jakimś stopniu była kojąca. Oferowała odpoczynek. Oferowała spokój myśli. Koniec zadręczania się Zarządem, zakazami i nakazami, koniec ze wszystkim. 

Koniec z radiostacją. A na to pozwolić nie mogłem. 

Drobinki kurzu tańczyły przy zapalonej latarence. Świeczka powoli się wygaszała, ale gdy zdawało się że po płomienii pozostanie tylko dym, nagle wystarczyło mrugnąć - a ogień dalej był stabilny, świeca zaś cała i nietknięta. 

Myślałem. Myślałem o tym, że kiedy w końcu zyskam chwilę aby stąd wyjść z pewnością pójdę spotkać się z rodziną. Pomimo ich całej specyfiki wierzyłem, że mnie wspierają i jednak w jakimś stopniu są ze mnie dumni, prawda? Co prawda moja siostra miała okropnego męża a mojej matki nie widziałem już dawno, jednak Ciemność czająca się w rogu pokoju zawsze mówiła, że gdy tylko pójdę z nią, to mogę ich spotkać. Wnioskowałem więc, że gdzieś tam są. Powinienem spotkać się również z Earlem. Mój przyjaciel z dzieciństwa. Mój przyjaciel z dzieciństwa, który kilka dni temu zaledwie wyznał mi swoje uczucia a ja powiedziałem "oh. Oh, muszę to przemyśleć". A później, gdy przemyślałem, utknąłem tu, bez sposobności aby się do niego dodzwonić, gdyż telefon w stacji mogłem jedynie odbierać, nie zaś go używa. Jestem jednak pewien, że Earl nie znajdował się teraz w Night Vale. Bardzo rzadko się tu znajdował. 

Chciałem odwiedzić wiele osób. Dopiero po dniach samotności docierało do mnie, jak bardzo mi ich wszystkich brakuje. Staruszki Josie i mojego ulubionego fryzjera, który zawsze starał się nie obciąć zbyt dużo. Pizzy z właścicielem Big Rico's. Chwili w kręgielni. 

\- Ulice dzisiaj wyglądają zadziwiająco pusto. Nie musicie się przejmować korkami - najlepiej wszyscy wyjedźmy w tym samym czasie, aby jakieś utworzyć! To piękny wieczór, więc czemu nie zaryzykować? Czy żadne z was nie marzyło nigdy o wyścigu z ciemnością? Wyścigu z gasnącym światłem, za stawkę mając swoje życie? Oh, gdyby się nad tym zastanowić - ja nie jestem fanem aż tak ekstremalnych sportów, ale jestem przekonany, że jacyś się znajdą. To były wiadomości drogowe. 

Zacisnąłem powieki mocniej a oko na moim czole lekko rozbłysnęło. Czułem dziwny dreszcz na plecach, ale przecież nikt mnie nie obserwował. Niewyraźny cień widoczny był z oddali. Nie z tego czasu. Nie z tej przestrzeni. Niewyraźny cień zdecydowanie nie stąd. 

Kłopoty... 

\- Porozmawiajmy o bezpieczeństwie, skoro już dotykamy tego tematu! Niezwykle istotnym jest, aby wyrobić sobie wieczorną rutynę, powtórzmy ją więc wszyscy razem ze mną. Zacznijmy od zamknięcia i zasłonięcia wszystkich okien. 

Uchyliłem oko, zerkając na puste ściany. W studio nie było okien. Nie były potrzebne. 

\- Gotowe? Dla pewności możecie również zabić je deskami, w ten sposób będziecie chociaż mieli nadzieję, że nic się do was nie włamie. Pamiętajcie o zaspawaniu drzwi od łazienki i zasłonięciu ich szafą, drzwiami do drzwi rzecz jasna - wolimy, aby istoty z obu tych miejsc przechodziły między swoimi światami, a nie między naszym a ichnym. 

Przez to, że jedno z moich oczu poza tym na czole było otwarte, obraz nakładał się na siebie. Wytłumaczę szybko - rzeczy poza czasem i przestrzenią są widoczne wtedy, gdy inne są zamknięte czy przynajmniej przymknięte. W przeciwnym razie trzecie oko jest po prostu... Trzecim okiem, powiększającym pole mojego widzenia. 

Cień nadal się zbliżał. Powoli przemierzał moje studio, brutalnie nałożony obrazem przez moje otwarcie oka. Nie była to Ciemność. Ona wydawała się być wręcz zaintrygowana, chociaż nie mogła zobaczyć tego co ja. A może mogła? Nie na miejscu byłoby z nią rozmawiać. Nie kiedy inni czekają na wskazówki. 

\- Wszystkie dziury w ścianach są niedopuszczalne. Dachy od czterdziestu sześciu lat są obowiązkowym wyposażeniem każdego domu. Williams, powinieneś się wstydzić! Piece powinny być rozpalone do czerwoności, aby w razie odwiedzin niepożądanego gościa ten szybko zrozumiał, jak niepożądany jest. Chyba, że postanowi odwiedzić was ktoś słuchający naszej audycji i przygotuje wiadro z wodą. Rozejrzałem się jeszcze raz po pomieszczeniu, zanim ponownie zamknąłem oko. 

\- Płoty powinny zostać ozdobione kawałkami ubrań i świeżego mięsa, abyśmy mogli liczyć, że istoty najedzone nie będą nami zainteresowane. Drzwi powinny być koniecznie zabite deskami, zasunięte jakimś meblem, osiatkowane, zamurowane. A najlepiej to właści wie pozbądźcie się ich. Na co komu one? Wzruszyłem lekko ramionami, szukając aprobaty w Ciemności. Niestety, miałem zamknięte oczy i nie mogłem zobaczyć, czy się ze mną zgadza czy też nie. Szkoda. 

Cień widziany przeze mnie otworzył swoje oczy. A ja zerwałem się jak poparzony z krzesła, ciągnąc za sobą słuchawki. 

\- Bezpieczeństwo to podstawa, Night Vale. Pamiętajcie, że Tajna Policja robi co może aby utrzymać miasto na jak najmniejszym poziomie śmierci. Ja również staram się ostrzegać was kiedy tylko mogę. Usuńcie drzwi, Night Vale! Zamknijcie się najlepiej jak możecie, zadbajcie o siebie albowiem dzisiejsza noc, dzisiejsza noc będzie zupełnie inna niż wszystkie. A teraz, by ukoić wasze serca zabieram was... Do pogody.

Wyłączyłem się z mikrofonu, łapiąc w panice jakiś stół i zasuwając nim drzwi. To nic, że otwierały się na zewnątrz. To w końcu stół. A kto pokona stół?

 


	4. 4

_** Carlos: ** _

Jadąc powoli w głąb miasta uświadamiałem sobie jak puste było. Jak odarte z życia i przeraźliwie ciche. Jedynie spokojny głos w radio zakłócał ten wręcz karykaturalny i trochę makabryczny spokój. Uchyliłem okno od strony pasażera, bo odrobine obawiałem się od swojej. Nie wiem, zawsze uważałem się za osobę racjonalną, ale czułem się tak nieswojo, ze wolałem nie podejmować zbędnego ryzyka. Miasta-widmo w Stanach nigdy nie były bezpieczne. Były domem seryjnych morderców i wszelkiego rodzaju typów spod ciemnej gwiazdy... albo w tym wypadku spod ciemnej planety ogromnych rozmiarów, nieoświetlonej przez żadne Słońce. 

To co mówił głos w radio wcale nie napawało mnie otucha, wręcz przeciwnie, sprawiało że czułem się coraz bardziej zaniepokojony. Część mnie chciała rzucić to wszystko i wrócić, wyjechać z Night Vale i spędzić kilka dni jadąc prostą drogą, jak najdalej stąd. Druga część mnie - ta naukowa - która zdawała sobie sprawę z niebezpieczeństwa, ale była cholernie ciekawa, naciskała jednak, żeby zostać, rozejrzeć się i zbadać to co sprawiło, że to właśnie tu postanowiłem przyjechać. 

Minąłem lekko upiorny budynek Arby’s, otoczone taśmami policyjnymi, ale innymi niż do tej pory zdarzyło mi się widywać. Dalej nie znalazłem żywej duszy, ani w postaci ludzkiej ani w postaci zwierzęcej... kontynuowałem swoją przejażdżkę, mając nadzieję, że ma ona jakiś cel, który niekoniecznie jest końcem życia, czy coś, bo mimo wszystko lubiłem być żywy. 

W końcu nadeszła nadzieja, ale jednocześnie panika, kiedy w oddali zobaczyłem park dla psów, a w nim coś co wyglądało jak człowiek... ostrożne podjechałem bliżej i na wszelki wypadek zasunąlem okno. Jednak nikogo tam nie było. Jedynie jakieś ubrania zawieszone na kapturach o gałęzie nielicznej roślinności charakterystycznej dla klimatu pustynnego. Pokręciłem głową z lekką ulgą, ale jednocześnie niepewnością, czy powinno mnie to tak cieszyć, czy też może wręcz przecownie, i pojechałem dalej. Minąłem jakąś lokalną pizzerię, również zabitą deskami. „Najlepsza pizza w mieście tylko w Big Rico’s” głosił napis nad wejściem... 

Nagle mój samochód stanął... ugh. Mogłem się tego spodziewać... koniec paliwa. No cudownie. Doprawdy wspaniale. Jak na ironię, paliwo musiało się skończyć właśnie tu, w centrum opuszczonego miasta, i do tego jeszcze wieczorem, na środku pustyni, gdzie najbliższa stacja benzynowa jest dobre kilkadziesiąt mil stąd. C u d o w n i e,  z a w s z e  o  t y m  m a r z y l e m.  Z A W S Z E. 

Westchnalem i lekko trzęsącymi się rękami otworzyłem drzwi i wysiadłem z auta, ciągle słuchając głosu, który informował o wszystkim „mieszkańców”, których nigdzie tu nie widziałem. Podszedłem do bagażnika i wyciągnąłem z niego swoje przenośne radio, od razu dostrajając częstotliwość, do tej na której odbierałem audycje w samochodzie. Nie było to zbyt trudne, zważając na fakt, że stacja wydawała się być jedyną odbieraną przez moje radio w tym momencie, było to co najmniej niepokojące. Ale co w tym momencie "niepokojące" nie było? 

Oczywiście nie byłbym sobą, gdybym nie wydobył tez licznika Geigera (Dla nauki! Jak umierać to umierać za naukę!) i latarki, bo czułem ze może być mi bardziej niż potrzebna (nawet niż wspomniany licznik, który właściwie tutaj wydawał się zbędny). Wróciłem do środka i usiadłem na chwile w fotelu starając się zebrać mysli i ułożyć jakiś plan działania. 

Oparłem głowę o zagłówek i policzyłem do trzech biorąc wdech, a potem wypuszczając powietrze nosem, żeby poradzić sobie jakoś z tym wszystkim. To nie była sytuacja na jaką byłem przygotowany. Ani trochę. Posiedziałem jeszcze chwile. Głos w radio podał rok. 1988... czyli jednak cała nadzieja poszła w las, którego tutaj absolutnie nie widziałem... audycja była jedynie echem radiowym, co napawało mnie jeszcze większym niepokojem. Nie wiedziałem gdzie jestem. 

Wydobyłem telefon i włączyłem usługę lokalizacji, ale oczywiście GPS postanowił się z jakiegoś powodu zepsuć. Do tego brak sieci uniemożliwił mi komunikację z kimkolwiek. Zrezygnowany schowałem go z powrotem do kieszeni mojego fartucha laboratyjnego, który traktowałem jako swój płaszcz, od czasu nagłego wyjazdu. Właściwie nie pamiętałem już co robiłem kiedy podjąłem decyzje o takim zniknięciu, i dlaczego właściwie to zrobiłem. Ale nie to było najgorsze. Najgorsze było to, że głos w radio poinformował o środkach ostrożności. O zabijaniu deskami drzwi i okien, o barykadowaniu się w swoich domach. Ale przed czym? Sam prowadzący audycje nie miał chyba pojęcia. Jednak brzmiał na spanikowanego. I wtedy... wtedy nadeszła pogoda, która wcale nie brzmiała jak pogoda. W radio zadźwieczala muzyka. Tego było już za dużo... złapałem przenośne radio, podłączyłem do niego słuchawki i jedną z nich wetknąłem w ucho. Przekręciłem kluczyki od samochodu i wysiadłem. 

Obszedłem go dookoła tak kilka razy, podejrzewam że 6, bo to byłoby w moim stylu. Po czym poszedłem. Nie wiem dokąd. Chciałem jak najdalej. Chciałem się ukryć. W jakimś bezpiecznym miejscu. Może zabić dechami jakiś budynek, żeby... nie wiem, ukryć się na noc, a rano jeśli przeżyje pomyśle co dalej, nie wiem. Wyjdę z miasta pieszo tą samą drogą, którą do niego wjechałem i wrócę... pytanie tylko dokąd wrócę? Nawet nie wiedziałem dokąd chciałem wracać. Wiedziałem tylko, że byłem naukowcem, i że mam swoje badania do przeprowadzenia, i ze muszę porozmawiać z moim zespołem badawczym, żeby mnie stąd jakoś wyciągnęli, albo pomogli mi znaleźć drogę. Czułem się tak nieodpowiedzialnie... no cóż. 

Szedłem prosto przed siebie. W końcu znalazłem budynek, który o dziwo nie miał zamkniętych drzwi. To co zamierzałem zrobić, było bardziej niż głupie, ale jeśli miałem tu umrzeć to niech chociaż stanie się to szybko. Ostrożnie wszedłem w ciemność, jednocześnie próbując zapalić latarkę, której złącza baterii najwyraźniej postanowiły uparcie nie stykać. Czemu nie wziąłem innej..? uderzyłem ją raz, potem drugi, jednocześnie krocząc korytarzem, kiedy nagle mój but zatopił się w czymś miękkim i chyba lepkim wydając przy tym charakterystyczny dźwięk. Przestraszony uderzyłem latarkę mocniej i wypuściłem z ręki radio, ale latarka się zapaliła. A radio upadło na ziemię... albo jednak nie na ziemię. Żeby dodać sytuacji subtelności, słuchawki odłączyły się od radio, które zaczęło grać na cały głos, a dźwięk muzyki zaczął rozchodzić się głośnym echem po korytarzu. 

Wtedy zobaczyłem w co wdepnalem i... nie chciałem tego widzieć. Zrobiło mi się niedobrze, nie miałem pojęcia czym była ta istota, ale w tym momencie uświadomiłem sobie jak dobrym posunięciem było zabranie ze sobą licznika Geigera. Ma się jednak tę intuicję. Ale teraz, w tym momencie... teraz chciałem tylko wyjść i trochę zaczynałem żałować, że nie zostałem jednak w aucie. 

Złapałem radio i pobiegłem w stronę drzwi, które oczywiście jak w każdym kiepskim horrorze się zatrzasnęły, tu prawdopodobnie z powodu przeciągu. 

Pozbierałem myśli. Podłączyłem słuchawki do radia i od razu odrobinę je wyciszylem żeby lepiej ogarniać co dzieje się dookoła. Włożyłem odbiornik do kieszeni fartucha, wymieniając jego miejsce w mojej dłoni na licznik Geigera. Wiedząc ze gorzej być już nie mogło ruszyłem dalej, żeby znaleźć potencjalne okno i ewakuować się przez nie.


	5. 5

**_Cecil:_ **

Do stolika dosunąłem jeszcze jedno z krzeseł, tak dla bezpieczeństwa, a następnie usiadłem z powrotem przy mikrofonie, wciąż wyłączonym rzecz jasna. Oczy tym razem miałem otwarte; nie potrzebowałem skupiać się tak bardzo. Wszystko było w porządku. Już byłem bezpieczny; w końcu drzwi były zabarykadowane! Przejrzałem swój notatnik. Już jakiś czas temu przestał mieć wolne kartki, ale to nic, po prostu zapisywałem słowa na słowach i zawsze jakoś udawało mi się rozczytać, ba, udawało mi się bez większego problemu. Z drugiej strony każde kolejne słowo było pisane markerem innego koloru, tak więc nie było szansy żeby się zlały, nie? To nic, że kartki wyglądały już bardziej na średnio udany rysunek. Nie było szans, żeby się pomylić, aha!

Położyłem łokcie na stoliku, dłonie układając w trójkąt. Pogoda zbliżała się do końca; z moich ust wydobyła się więc seria bliżej niezrozumiałych dźwięków, które były po prostu i rozgrzewką gardła, i jednocześnie mową, którą bez problemu mógł zrozumieć inny radiowiec. Ech, cieszyłem się z własnej audycji ale dobrze byłoby jednak mieć kogoś ze sobą raz na jakiś czas! Czasy wspólnych audycji z Leonardem skończyły się wtedy, kiedy ja skończyłem sto szesnaście lat, tak mi się wydaje. Albo coś około tego, niemniej - już jakiś czas temu. Leonard odszedł na emeryturę, a ja pomimo radości nigdy nie odżałowałem tego, że jego głos nie towarzyszy mi już na co dzień jak przez sporą część mojego dotychczasowego życia.

\- Może to Ciebie powinienem zaprosić jako gościa? Skoro już tu siedzisz, możesz mi przynajmniej pomóc!

Rzuciłem w stronę Ciemności, chociaż ta nie odzywała się do mnie zwykle zbyt serdecznie. Najczęściej próbowała wygonić mnie z pomieszczenia albo prosiła, abym poszedł za nią. I kiedy już przygotowywałem się do kontynuowania audycji, kiedy świeczka zapaliła się na nowo a muzyka brzmiała swoje ostatnie nuty - na korytarzu rozległ się dźwięk.

Natychmiast otworzyłem oczy, podrywając się z krzesła aby zaraz od razu na nim usiąść i przyjąć dość nieufną minę. Co to za dźwięk? Dlaczego i po co? Przechyliłem głowę, kiedy szybko zlokalizowałem, że to aktualna pogoda - och, więc ktoś po prostu wpadł z odwiedzinami? Ale czemu przyniósł własne radio? Po chwili muzyka ucichła, jednak kiedy zacząłem się przysluchiwać słyszałem kroki, wręcz bieg, jakąś szamotaninę i regularne, głośne piski.

Skrzywiłem się. Obawiałem się trochę, że mój mikrofon może to wychwycić; do diaska, ktokolwiek to jest, czyż nie może uszanować włączonej lampy, informującej dumnie na fioletowo "on air"? I czy nie obawia się o swoje życie, biegając po korytarzu gdzie ostatnio panoszył się Zarząd? Może to po prostu nowy stażysta?

Włączyłem mikrofon, przymrużając puste oczy.

\- Wracam do was z nową porcją informacji. Night Vale, jak wszyscy wiecie od kilku dni nie opuszczam radiostacji z powodów... Które zarządził Zarząd Stacji. Niemniej wszyscy się ustosunkowali i pozostali w swoich studiach, zaś ci którzy zignorowali polecenie, na zawsze pozostaną w naszej pamięci... Prawdopodobnie. Jednakże słyszę coś niepokojącego na korytarzu i z pewnością nie jest to Zarząd. Drodzy słuchacze, słyszycie to?

Zamilkłem na moment, wzmacniając przez chwilę czułość mikrofonu aby wychwycił on dźwięki zza drzwi; kroki, ten irytujący pisk, i tak dalej. Wróciłem do normalnej czułości, aby nie przesadzić i samemu nieco ściszyłem głos.

\- Słuchacze, jeżeli któryś z was postanowił wybrać się w odwiedziny, proszę jednak o uciszenie się. Aczkolwiek zawsze z otwartymi ramionami przyjmuję gości w swoich audycjach - proszę udać się więc do studia numer jeden. Jeżeli się wstydzisz, zastukaj trzy razy w podłogę butem - wyjdę do ciebie. Jeżeli widzisz podejrzany obiekt na korytarzu... UCIEKAJ. Pozostaw wszystko i uciekaj - byle nie tutaj!

Stwierdziłem z ogromnym zaangażowaniem, gestykulując, aż macki na moich rękach przemieściły się, przez moment stając się istotami żywymi w trójwymiarze, zanim znów powróciły na moją skórę. Dźwięk nie ustawał. Uparcie starałem się jednak do ignorować, odsłaniając jedno ucho w słuchawce aby nasłuchiwać czy osoba postanowi przyjść, zapukać czy też uciec.

Światło latarenki oświetlało starodawne pomieszczenie łagodnym światłem. Rozchyliłem usta w uśmiechu, poprawiając niego fioletowe szelki.

\- Night Vale...

Zniżyłem lekko głos, znów zostając jedynie z trzecim okiem otwartym. Nie widziałem już obcej sylwetki. Widziałem czas.

\- Nadejdzie czas, kiedy to oni będą się nas obawiać. Nadejdzie czas, kiedy to my się wzniesiemy. Nasze miasto nawiedziło ostatnio sporo nieszczęść ale, hej, przetrwaliśmy. Jesteśmy tu wszyscy. Ja jestem tutaj. Ty jesteś za drzwiami. Wy w swoich domach. Wszyscy przetrwaliśmy. I nadchodzi czas, abyśmy w końcu się odpłacili.

Wysyczałem, po to by zaraz odkaszlnąć i wrócić do normalnego tonu.

\- To były słowa od naszego sponsora, który pragnął jednak pozostać anonimowy.

Zastukałem palcami w biurko. Czy doczekam się odpowiedzi zza drzwi?


	6. 6

_**Carlos:** _

____Nie do końca pewnie ruszyłem długim korytarzem w ciemność. Licznik Geigera zaczął wydawać dźwięki, co wcale nie pomagało mi w uspokojeniu się, zwłaszcza, że w budynku ewidentnie znajdowało się coś silnie radioaktywnego, do czego w obecnym stroju wolałbym się jednak nie zbliżać. Jednak im bardziej w stronę potencjalnego wyjścia się zbliżałem, tym licznik zażarciej zaczynał piszczeć. A ja nie mogłem się cofnąć, albo raczej wolałem tego uniknąć.

Cokolwiek leżało martwe na korytarzu, coś musiało to zabić, i jeśli to nie było promieniowanie, nie chciałem wiedzieć co to mogło być.

Szedłem wolno i jak najciszej, żeby nie sprowadzić na siebie niepotrzebnych kłopotów. I tak miałem ich w tym momencie nadmiar, a myśl o tym że sytuacja mogłaby pogorszyć się jeszcze bardziej przyprawiała mnie o mdłości spowodowane prawdopodobnie niedotlenieniem, albo zbyt szybka chęcią nabrania powietrza w płuca.

Radioaktywnego powietrza.

Obawiałem się dotknąć tu czegokolwiek, miałem serio nadzieje, że dawka promieniowania jaką tu przyjmę nie poskutkuje chorobą popromienną, albo czymś innym.

Muzyka ustala. Na antenę powrócił prowadzący audycję ze swoim spokojnym głosem, który w połączeniu ze sceneria w której się znajdowałem brzmiał lekko niepokojąco. Nie wiedziałem wtedy jak bardzo trafne okaże się to stwierdzenie za krótką chwilę.

Idąc korytarzem minąłem otwarte drzwi po swojej lewej stronie. Zaswiecilem w ich stronę latarką i mógłbym przysiąc, że coś poruszyło sie wewnątrz pomieszczenia, które wyglądało na łazienkę.

Zaintrygowany, ale równie przerażony zbliżyłem się żeby przyjrzeć się uważniej i poświecić w stronę przejścia. Zanim zlokalizowałem co się ruszyło usłyszałem ciche miauknięcie i mruczenie. Kot. Odruchowo cofnąłem się do tylu, chociaż nie widziałem na podłodze nic co by kota przypominało. Gorączkowo poświęciłem latarka po pomieszczeniu. Byłem uczulony na koty. Ale zawsze zobaczenie takiego stworzenia dawałoby nikłą nadzieje na to, że jednak nie jestem zupełnie sam, a mimo wszystko koty bywają uroczymi stworzeniami, nawet jeśli strasznie przez nie kicham i trochę przy tym cierpię.

Niestety, to nie był taki kot.

Moje oczy zlokalizowały dwa świecące ślepia umiejscowione na wysokości mojej twarzy jakieś dwa metry ode mnie. W miejscu gdzie kot nie miał prawa się znajdować.   
To było koszmarne uosobienie kota Schrödingera, który lewitował w powietrzu wydając z siebie już nie urocze, a upiorne mruczenie. Żeby było zabawniej kiedy wyciągnąłem rękę z licznikiem bliżej tego czegoś co jeszcze przed chwilą mogło być zwykłym uroczym kotkiem, urządzenie zaczęło piszczeć jak oszalałe. Nie miałem wątpliwości. Czas było, jak najszybszym krokiem, się oddalić.

Masz halucynacje, Carlos. To przemęczenie. Ile dni jechałeś? Ile spałeś? Czy piłeś wystarczająco dużo wody? Czy to niedotlenienie? A może to wina promieniowania? Zaczynasz wariować, uciekaj.

Bardzo szybkim krokiem oddaliłem się od łazienki, czując jak fala gorąca, spowodowanego wzbierającą we mnie paniką, wzbiera w moim ciele, sprawiając że czuję się jakbym nic nie ważył. Dziwne uczucie. Do tego głos w radio...

W ten sposób stanąłem po drugiej stronie korytarza. Daleko od tego obiektu, który zdeptalem na wejściu i daleko od halucynacji kota. Spanikowany odliczyłem w głowie do trzech i nerwowo zastukalem butem w rytm swojego odliczania szeptem, kiedy usłyszałem jak głos w radio mówi „jeżeli się wstydzisz, zastukaj trzy razy w podłogę butem - wyjdę do ciebie...”

Cholera, pomyślałem i miałem nadzieję, że to tylko zbieg okoliczności, że nic się nie stanie. Że wszystko będzie okay. A może w ogóle zaraz obudzę się w jakimś przydrożnym motelu i wszystko będzie dobrze. Rozejrzałem się dookoła w poszukiwaniu okna, ale jedyne co zobaczyłem to tlący się i mrugający raz na jakiś czas fioletowy napis „on air” nad drzwiami... o zgrozo, studia pierwszego.

„Ja jestem tutaj. Ty jesteś za drzwiami...” mój Boże. To już zachodziło za daleko. Stałem przed drzwiami niepewny co zrobić. Może powinienem wejść? A może lepiej powinienem uciekać.

Licznik Geigera dramatycznie zapiszczał. Szybko wyłączyłem urządzenie, żeby nie robić więcej hałasu i wcisnąłem je do kieszeni fartucha, dalej niepewny co powinienem wlaściwie zrobić.


	7. 7

_**Cecil:** _

__Przez dłuższy czas nie słyszałem nic. Czas antenowy powoli zbliżał się do końca, a ja podałem jeszcze kilka absolutnie nieistotnych informacji (wiecie, te wiadomości typu "Rada Miejska przypomina o nie używaniu długopisów, STEVE"), wciąż jednak czekając - i szczerze licząc - na odzew osoby za drzwiami. Ludzie raczej nie wędrują tu przypadkiem. Na pewno ktoś miał jakąś sprawę, poczuł się tylko troszeczkę zagubiony! Nie mogłem jednak przeciągać audycji bo ktoś był nieśmiały, prawda? Zawsze mogłem zaprosić go innym razem.

\- Zapada kolejna z wielu nocy, które będzie dane nam razem przeżyć. Obyście nie byli tej, i każdej kolejnej nocy samotni. Obyście mieli kogoś, kim możecie się zasłonić.

Wymruczałem uspokajająco, a w studio zapadła cisza. Dłuższa cisza, podczas której wsłuchiwałem się w odgłosy za drzwiami. Planowałem się pożegnać, ale... 

\- Słuchacze, nasz gość poprosił mnie o przyprowadzenie go tutaj, najwyraźniej trafiliśmy na kogoś nieśmiałego. Zostawiam więc was na sekundę; chociaż nie, udamy się po niego razem. Zostańcie przy mnie, a ja zrobię co tylko mogę, aby zapewnić wam idealną historię na noc.

Przepiąłem mikrofon z kabla, wyjąłem słuchawki z uszu. Leniwie podniosłem się z krzesła.

Stukął trzy razy. Może po prostu Earl robi sobie żarty? To byłoby całkiem w jego stylu, żeby tak się wygłupiać. No i żeby wejść do radiostacji kiedy Zarząd może pojawić się w każdej chwili.

Otworzyłem oczy, patrząc pytająco na Ciemność, ale nic nie dostrzegłem. Skierowałem się więc pewnie w stronę drzwi (nie sądziłem już, abym miał się czego obawiać), powoli je otwierając ponad zaporą ze stołu i krzesła, na które nawiasem mówiąc musiałem wleźć i na których znajdowałem się teraz na kolanach, planując stanąć po drugiej stronie i wtedy to przesunąć.

Earl by się śmiał z tej zapory pewnie. Och, on nigdy nie uznawał takich rzeczy, zawsze sądził, że sobie jakoś poradzi. Jest przecież Skautmistrzem! Haha...

Otwarte drzwi po chwili ukazały mi sylwetkę skąpaną w fioletowym świetle. Biały płaszcz laboratoryjny, ciemniejsza skóra, zdezorientowana mina. Włosy zwijające się w loki, opadające aż na kark nieznajomego.

Nieznajomego.

Nieznajomego...?

Och, zapomnijmy o Harlanie, i tak nigdy nie usłyszał odpowiedzi.

\- Słuchacze, mam dla was niespodziewaną wiadomość! Przed moimi drzwiami pojawił się ktoś zupełne nowy, ktoś kogo miasto jeszcze nie widziało. Kim jest ten mężczyzna? Skąd przybywa? Wydaje mi się, że może być naukowcem- oooh, szalenie przystojnym naukowcem. Jestem pewien, że gdybyście byli tu ze mną to z całą pewnością moglibyście to potwierdzić. Nigdy nie widziałem tak idealnie zarysowanej twarzy, tak perfekcyjnych włosów, tak szalenie uroczej zakłopotanej miny. Wydaje się być nieco przerażony, ale uwierzcie mi, nadal wygląda niesamowicie.

Zamrugałem wszystkimi trzema oczami, przywołując na twarz szelmowski uśmiech. Słuchacze zostali przecież poinformowani!

\- Kiedy do nas przybyłeś? Nawet ja, będąc najlepiej poinformowanym człowiekiem w tym mieście nie usłyszałem o twoim przybyciu. Jak się nazywasz? Jesteś naukowcem?

Przerzuciłem nogi za stół, krzyżując je i spoglądając na niego z zaintrygowaniem. Wszystkimi trzema pustymi oczami.


	8. 8

_**Carlos:** _

**** Pierwsza fala paniki ustała, wraz z tym jak głos zaczął informować o tym, co się działo, kiedy nagle stało się to, czego obawiałem się najbardziej... 

\- Słuchacze, nasz gość poprosił mnie o przyprowadzenie go tutaj, najwyraźniej trafiliśmy na kogoś nieśmiałego... - ogłosił głos w radio. Najwyraźniej moje stuknięcie butem o podłogę zostało zinterpretowane w sposób, w który miałem nadzieje że nie zostanie w ogóle odebrane. Miałem nadzieję, że w ogóle nie zostanie ono usłyszane, ale niestety zostało. 

W panice i zdezorientowaniu rozejrzałem się za miejscem, w które mógłbym uciec, albo w którym mógłbym się szybko ukryć. Nie byłem pewien czy chcę widzieć więcej rzeczy w tej radiostacji. Ale z drugiej strony... spotkanie kogoś żywego, kto może byłby w stanie mi jakoś pomoc... ale nie. Nie mogłem ryzykować. 

Odwróciłem się na pięcie i podszedłem szybkim krokiem do drzwi na przeciwko studia pierwszego, nerwowo szarpiąc za klamkę. Pech chciał, że były one zamknięte. W tej chwilo usłyszałem jakieś szuranie ze strony drzwi, nad którymi paliła się fioletowa lampka. Nerwowo obróciłem się w tamtym kierunku i zamarłem w bezruchu oczekując na to, co miało za chwile nadejść. Byłem trochę zestresowany, ale kto na moim miejscu nie byłby „trochę” zestresowany? Okay, byłem bardziej niż zestresowany. Byłem przerażony, ale jednocześnie nie wiedziałem zupełnie co się działo. 

Drzwi od studia pierwszego powoli się uchyliły, a zza nich wyłoniła się najpierw struga delikatnego ciepłego światła, a potem cień. Cień jakiegoś człowieka. A potem ten sam człowiek, który ewidentnie miał problemy z przedostaniem się przez stół, ktorym chyba miały być zabarykadowane drzwi. Zmrużyłem oczy, żeby zobaczyć co się właściwie dzieje. Nie rozumiałem. Przyznam szczerze, że nie miałem pojęcia co się właściwie stało. Sytuacja była tak karykaturalna, że sam nie wiedziałem co o niej myśleć. Moja mina musiała wyrażać zmieszanie, zdziwienie, przerażenie i całą gamę emocji, przez które właśnie przechodziłem. 

-Słuchacze... - odezwał się mężczyzna w blond włosach, w dość eleganckim ubraniu. - Mam dla was niespodziewana wiadomość!...- stałem zszokowany i patrzyłem na niego słuchając jego głosu w jednej słuchawce mojego radio i jednym uchem na żywo. Trochę nie wiedziałem co zrobić. Rozejrzałem się dookoła w panice, w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś wyjścia z sytuacji, czy znaku od losu, co powinienem zrobic. Wtedy usłyszałem masę komplementów, z którymi nie wiedziałem co zrobic i drugie tyle pytań, na które nie wiedziałem jak odpowiedzieć. 

\- Jestem... jestem Carlos - odpowiedziałem w letargu i w panice przyglądając się nieznajomemu i jego wszystkim trzem oczom. - jestem naukowcem. - dodałem i dalej stałem jak ten kołek nie wiedząc czy powinienem uciekać, czy może jednak tu zostać. Mężczyzna nie wydawał się groźny, zwłaszcza po tym jak przerzucił nogi przed barykadę ze stołu i spojrzał na mnie z miną wyrażająca zaintrygowanie. 

\- Nie wiem co tu robię - wyrzuciłem z siebie w panice, ale zgodnie z prawdą.

 


	9. 9

_**Cecil:** _

**** \- Jest Carlos! 

Rzuciłem praktycznie od razu po tym jak się przedstawił, przymrużając lekko dwoje oczu, trzecim zaś puszczając mu oczko, oczywiście OT TAK, dla ośmielenia gościa, w końcu co ze mnie byłby za radiowiec gdybym nie potrafił swoich własnych gości ośmielić? Co prawda większość z nich tego nie potrzebowała, ale i na takich co tego potrzebują byłem przygotowany i czekałem!! Co prawda trochę nie w porę, bo powinienem już zakończyć audycję zanim ta się przerwie ze względu na koniec czasu antenowego, ale... 

\- Więcej o Carlosie naukowcu dowiemy się jednak już niedługo. Bo tymczasem... Dobranoc, Night Vale. Dobranoc. 

Odłożyłem mikrofon na stół, poprawiając lekko zawiniętego z boku twarzy loka. W sensownym świetle pewnie wyglądałem trochę żałośnie; zmęczenie, nieco blado i z pewnością nieco bardziej chudo niż wcześniej, ale ciężko to stwierdzić bo w tym momencie starałem się również wyglądać najlepiej jak mogłem. Przekrzywiłem z zainteresowaniem głowę, pozwalając kilku kosmykom blond włosów spaść mi na twarz i pokiwałem współczująco głową, marszcząc lekko brwi. 

\- Biedactwo! Taki biedny samotny naukowiec, w nocy, w Night Vale! I co zamierzasz teraz zrobić? Trafiłeś tu przypadkiem czy przyjechałeś robić jakieś.. Badania? 

Zapytałem, przy ostatnich słowach pochylając się nieco do przodu i opierając łokcie o kolana, podbródek zaś o ułożone w trójkąt dłonie jak to miałem w zwyczaju. Tatuaże na moich rękach i karku przemieściły sie podekscytowane. Jedna z macek zawędrowała praktycznie pod oko! Nie wie co tu robi? Och, jak niemedialnie.. Dobrze, że audycję skończyłem zanim to powiedział. Wydawał się być przestraszony. Miałem nadzieję, że nie była to wina Zarządu! Rozejrzałem się dookoła, jednak nic nie zobaczyłem; tak samo nie usłyszałem, na korytarzach panowała głucha cisza. Czyli Zarząd sobie poszedł. 

\- Cokolwiek tu robisz, może napijesz się ze mną kawy i wszystko sobie ułożysz? Mogę Ci pomóc, jestem absolutnie świetny w takie rzeczy. We wszystkim jestem świetny w ogóle. Zapytaj kogo chcesz, wszyscy powiedzą ci że mam mnóstwo zalet. 

Roześmiałem się krótko, poprawiając okulary a następnie wyciągnąłem w jego stronę dłoń. 

\- Miło mi Cię poznać, Carlos. Ja nazywam się Cecil Palmer i jestem głosem tego miasta. 

Przedstawiłem się, zrzucając jeszcze ze swojej koszuli niewidzialny pyłek. Skoro Zarządu ni widu ni słychu, to może jednak to dobry moment aby nakarmić Khoshkha? Chociaż z drugiej strony kawa w towarzystwie Carlosa - CARLOSA N A U K O W C A - brzmiała w tym momencie jak absolutne spełnienie marzeń, tak samo jak i wyglądał ten człowiek. Choć nieco przerażony. Trzeba będzie nad tym popracować!

 


	10. 10

_**Carlos:** _

Mężczyzna zmrużył oczy i chyba puścił mi oczko tym okiem, które było na czole. Wzdrygnąłem się lekko, nie do końca wiedząc co powinienem zrobic, ani jak zareagować. W końcu... nigdy nie widziałem nikogo z trzecim okiem. Prawdziwym trzecim okiem, bo gdzieś tam z tylu głowy miałem mgliste wspomnienia z parad z okazji Halloween, na których widywałem ludzi z przyklejonymi tego typu protezami. Ale protezą nie puścisz przecież komuś oczka. Chyba. 

Blondyn dokończył audycję i odłożył mikrofon na dół, a w moim radio zaległa głucha cisza. Wyjąłem słuchawkę z ucha i umieściłem ja w kieszeni razem z odbiornikiem. 

Mężczyzna poprawił swoje włosy i wlepił we mnie zainteresowane spojrzenie. Poczułem się nieswojo, kiedy nagle jego tatuaże nie tylko lekko zaczęły się świecić, ale również przemieszczać. 

\- Biedactwo! Taki biedny samotny naukowiec, w nocy, w Night Vale! - zapytał lekko rozbawionym głosem, co jeszcze bardziej zbiło mnie z tropu. 

Radiowcowi jednak najwyraźniej nie przeszkadzała moja zdezorientowana mina i kontynuował swoją wypowiedz, aż w końcu chyba dobrnął do jej końca i intensywnie się mi przyjrzał, a jeden z jego tatuaży zawędrował aż pod jego oko. Ciarki przeszły mnie po plecach, nawet jeśli nie wydawał się jakiś groźny, ale uwierzcie mi, takich rzeczy nie widuje się na codzień. A przynajmniej ja nie byłem do nich ani trochę przystosowany. 

\- ja... - zawahałem się - po prostu poczułem, że muszę tu przyjechać..? - odpowiedziałem zgodnie z prawda i w panice wyciagnalem z kieszeni licznik Geigera, który uruchomiłem i wymierzyłem w kierunku blondyna. 

Zbliżyłem się odrobinę po czym w momencie, kiedy licznik wskazał niebezpieczną dawkę promieniowania, gwałtownie cofnąłem się o dwa kroki w tył. Wtedy zapytał mnie o pójście razem na kawę. 

\- nie jestem pewny - odpowiedziałem w panice na propozycje dziwnego, radioaktywnego nieznajomego. 

Nie chciałem być jednocześnie niegrzeczny, bo to mogłoby się źle skończyć. Ale moment. Czy właśnie zaproponował pomoc? O tak, tego właśnie najbardziej potrzebowałem w tej chwili. Poza tym znał to miasto. Gorzej być nie mogło, prawda? Chociaż był napromieniowany. Jego ubrania i wszystko. Jednak mając do wyboru możliwośc przeżycia ze skutkami ubocznymi, a pewnej śmierci, chyba wybrałbym to pierwsze. 

Przedstawił się. Cecil. Cecil Palmer. Głos Night Vale. Pokiwałem głowa niepewnie. Cała sytuacja była tak niespotykana i niespodziewana, że nawet ktoś kto na codzień musi myśleć racjonalnie, zapewne by przestał.


	11. 11

 

_**Cecil:** _

\- Poczułeś, że musisz tu przyjechać!

Powtórzyłem za nim, kiwając głową ze zrozumieniem, jakby było to coś zupełnie normalnego i zdarzało się niejednokrotnie. Cóż, gdyby tak było z całą pewnością byłoby to jakimś pocieszeniem dla Carlosa; prawda jednak brzmiała tak, że już bardzo długi czas nie widziałem nikogo nowego w naszym mieście. Właściwie nie pamiętam, aby od czasu mojego urodzenia ktokolwiek tu przybył; czasem wydawało mi się, że widzę jakieś figury i ruchy, miejsca, których nie poznawałem pełne ludzi i absurdów. Ale czy mogłem wierzyć rzeczom nieistniejącym w tym czasie i przestrzeni?

No nie!

Wierzyłem tylko w to, co sam mogłem udowodnić. I co mówiła Rada Miasta. I Zarząd Stacji. I moi przyjaciele. W sumie wierzyłem każdemu, poza Stevem Carlsbergiem i Tropicielem. Bo to dupki.

Planowałem coś jeszcze odpowiedzieć, ale wtedy do mojej wyciągniętej dłoni, zamiast jak cywilizowany człowiek dołączyć swoją i pozwolić spleść się im w uprzejmym uścisku, wystawił jakieś dziwne urządzenie, które ponownie rozpoczęło swój piskliwy koncert na chwilę. Cóż, to było... Zdecydowanie specyficzne powitanie. Ale skoro jest podróżnikiem, to może tak należy się witać w miejscu, skąd przybywa?

Nie miałem żadnego piszczącego urządzenia, dlatego wystawiłem w jego stronę mikrofon, również po chwili go zabierając, zamiast cofnąć się jak to zrobił CARLOS NAUKOWIEC.

Ciężko byłoby mi się cofnąć siedząc na stole; to znaczy oczywiście byłoby to możliwe, ale aktualnie siedzę tak no wiecie, że przy okazji wyglądam.

\- Ooochh...

Opowiedziałem z prawdziwym żalem, przyjmując nieco zawiedziony wyraz twarzy. Przyjezdny nie wydawał się być ani trochę mniej spanikowany i doprawdy nie do końca mogłem to pojąć; co takiego spotkał, że aż tak go wystraszyło? Co znaczyły te piski? Czy było ze mną coś nie tak, że nie jest pewien nawet kawy? Westchnąłem teatralnie, rozkładając ręce na boki.

\- A może jednak dasz się przekonać? Bo chyba nie planujesz już wychodzić na zewnątrz tak czy inaczej, prawda? Lepiej zostań tu ze mną, włóczenie się nocą po radiostacji nie jest najmądrzejsze.

Wytłumaczyłem mu spokojnym głosem, układając dłonie na kolanach i prostując się nieco, tym sposobem próbując dodać sobie wzrostu. Zresztą, i tak wolałbym go nie wypuszczać na ulicę o takich godzinach.

\- Chodź, opowiesz mi co się stało i coś wymyślimy. Możemy nakarmić razem Khoshkha jak się stresujesz, jest świetny w pocieszeniu, co ty na to?

Zachęciłem go jeszcze łagodnie, stukając palcami o swoją nogę. Dlaczego się wahał? Wygiąłem kąciki warg w uśmiechu, starając się jednak wciąż wyglądać elegancko i wyrafinowanie, no bo co sobie o mnie pomyśli?

\- Poza tym, może będziemy mogli wymienić się naukowym doświadczeniem? Wiesz, strasznie pasjonuję się nauką! Mogłeś się tego nie spodziewać ale w ostatnich dniach niesamowicie się zaangażowałem.

Zszedłem ze stołu, przesuwając go lekko aby umożliwić Carlosowi swobodne wejście do studio pierwszego i spojrzałem na niego z łagodnym zniecierpliwieniem. Nie lubiłem korytarzy radiostacji nocą. Uh huh.

\- To jak będzie?


	12. 12

_**Carlos:** _

**____**______Przyjąłem lekko obronna postawę, chociaż właściwie nie wiem przed czym chciałem się bronić, bo raczej nie przed Cecilem, ale kto wie. Może teraz jest miły, a potem nagle coś mu odwali i mnie zabije? Albo coś. Ale odsunąłem ten czarny scenariusz na bok, słysząc jego spokojny i ciągle lekko rozbawiony głos. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że był mimo wszystko napromieniowany, podobnie jak cała radiostacja.

I to chyba ostatecznie sprawiło, że podjąłem decyzję. Blondyn i tak nie dawał się przekonać i dopytywał o wspólną kawę, której trochę się obawiałem, ale której jednoczęściowe potrzebowałem, patrząc na to jak niewiele spałem ostatnimi czasy.

Nie zamierzałem też wychodzić na zewnątrz, nie w środku nocy. Odczuwałem niepokój na samą myśl realizacji tego typu pomysłu. Ale wybierałem w tym momencie tak zwane mniejsze zło, a przynajmniej tak mi sie wydawało.

\- Nie - odpowiedziałem krótko i zapewne brzmiało to trochę niegrzecznie, ale natychmiast odchrząknąłem i się poprawiłem - to znaczy... wolałbym nie wychodzić na zewnątrz. - uzupelniłem swoją wypowiedź ciągle lekko zestresowany.

Jeśli to przeżyję, jutro rano wyjdę z miasta pieszo i złapię gdzieś stopa. Nie będę tu wracał. Co szkodzi mi napicie się kawy z Cecilem? Naprawdę, gorzej nie będzie. Albo raczej nie umiałem sobie wyobrazić, żeby sprawy mogły przybrać jeszcze bardziej tragiczny obrót niż do tej pory.

\- Khoshekh? - zapytałem, niewiedząc, czym jest „Khoshekh”. Niestety, stres spowodował, że nie brzmiałem zbyt elokwentnie, czy inteligentnie. Może była to też trochę wina zmęczenia.

Cecil zaczął mówić, że interesuje się nauką. Moje oczy lekko się zaświeciły, ponieważ znalazłem jakiś punkt zaczepienia. Coś czemu w jakimś stopniu ufałem - nauka. Nie może być tak zle, skoro jest coś o czym przez tę noc uda nam się może porozmawiać, chociaż... dalej miałem lekkie wątpliwości co do bezpieczeństwa tej konwersacji. Stopniowo się uspokajałem i moja dotychczas obronna postawa się rozluźniała, a ja sam odkryłem, ze kolejna fala paniki mija i zaczynam powoli akceptować dziwność mojego rozmówcy, zastępując strach przed nieznanym, typowym dla mnie zainteresowaniem i zaintrygowaniem. Bo jak z naukowego punktu widzenia tatuaże mogą się poruszać?

\- To jak będzie? - zapytał Cecil, odsuwając stół i rzucając mi łagodne spojrzenie.

Niepewnie zbliżyłem się do drzwi i wszedłem do studio. Co będzie, to bedzie.


	13. 13

_**Cecil:** _

Nie? Powtórzyłem to w mojej głowie z chwilowym niedowierzaniem na twarzy, jednakże Carlos szybko sprostował o co mu tak naprawdę chodziło.

Och! Nie chce wychodzić na zewnątrz, okej. Już się przeraziłem, że jednak może zostać tak szybko stracony no i wiadomo, będziemy za nim tęsknić i tak dalej ale...

Patrzyłem też na to trochę egoistycznie. Może w życiu codziennym, przy ludziach których nie znałem i którzy mi się podobali bywałem raczej nieśmiały i nawiązywanie rozmowy nie szło mi tak swobodnie, jednak potrzebowałem towarzystwa, okropnie.

Lubiłem społeczność. Samotność zdecydowanie nie była czymś dla mnie. Wyklarował sytuację, co ja skwitowałem tylko kiwnięciem głowy; nieco bardziej entuzjastycznie zaś mogłem odpowiedzieć na jego kolejne pytanie.

\- Och tak, to nasz kot. Mieszka w stacji, w łazience. Już od kilku dni nie byłem go odwiedzić.. Co prawda jestem przekonany, że stażyści go karmili ale jednak wypada odwiedzić swojego dobrego przyjaciela, czyż nie?

Wyjaśniłem więc spokojnie, a w momencie kiedy Carlos przekroczył próg - zamknąłem za nim drzwi, na powrót zasuwając je stołem.

Studio jeden zalane było światłem latarenki ze świecą w środku, która wbrew pozorom rozświetlała pomieszczenie bardziej niż można byłoby podejrzewać. Ciemność w kącie pokoju fuknęła coś z niezadowoleniem - no tak, przecież tak długo próbowała nakłonić mnie do wyjścia, a kiedy już prawie wyszedłem - to powróciłem z jeszcze jedną osobą! Gestem wskazałem Carlosowi krzesło obok mojego przy mikrofonie i sam skierowałem się do blatu w kącie, gdzie na gaz ułożyłem czajnik z wodą. Z reguły takie rzeczy powinny być w kuchni, jednak przeciągnąłem go tutaj już jakiś czas temu i dotychczas nikt się nie zorientował, nie narzekałem więc.

Do dwóch kubków wsypałem kawę, opierając się o blat w przyjemnym milczeniu, darząc jedynie naukowca zaintrygowanym spojrzeniem raz na jakiś czas.

\- Więc jak się tu znalazłeś? Tu, w radiostacji?

Zapytałem w końcu, tym będąc faktycznie zainteresowanym. Nie, żebym narzekał; ciekawiło mnie jednak, czemu nie wszedł do któregokolwiek niezamkniętego jeszcze sklepu czy też nie zapytał któregoś ze spieszących do domu ludzi. A może ulice były już puste?

Zerknąłem w miejsce, gdzie wymyśliłem sobie okno (które co prawda nigdy się tam nie pojawiło, ale to przecież nieistotne, dla mnie było), ale było już zdecydowanie za ciemno abym cokolwiek zobaczył.   
Carlos Naukowiec. Byłem absolutnie zainteresowany jego osobą i nawet nieszczególnie to ukrywałem. Po dłuższej chwili udało mi się zalać kawę, a ja postawiłem w końcu kubki na stole obok swoich notatek. Spojrzałem w kubek a nieskończoność i ciemność wszechświata spojrzały na mnie.

Ochhh, udała mi się ta kawa jak nigdy!


	14. 14

_**Carlos:** _

Kiedy znalazłem się w środku, Cecil zamknął drzwi i zabarykadował je stołem. Nie chciałem już zwracać mu uwagi na fakt, że drzwi otwierały się do zewnątrz i barykada ze stołu jedynie utrudni nam ucieczkę w momencie zagrożenia, ale.. cóż. Chyba wiedział co robi. Może gdzieś w studio jeden było jakieś ukryte przejście, a barykada ze stołu miała spowolnić potencjalne zagrożenie pochodzące z zewnątrz? 

Kto wie. 

Nie znałem tego miejsca. Nie znałem tez Cecila. 

Zmęczony potarłem skroń i usiadłem na wskazanym mi miejscu. Cecil odpowiedział na moje „pytanie”, o ile rzucenie pytająco imienia kota, mogło zostać jako takie zaklasyfikowane. Trochę się wzdrygnąłem, to zapewne był ten upiorny futrzak, łamiący prawa fizyki w łazience, którego ślepia udało mi się zobaczyć, kiedy w pośpiechu oddalałem się od... tego czegoś co leżało martwe na podłodze. 

\- Nie jestem pewien.. - odpowiedziałem na propozycje blondyna - mam alergie na koty... - dodałem szybko, żeby się usprawiedliwić. Zapadła chwila ciszy. Cecil zaczął robić kawę. W tym czasie zwróciłem uwagę na otoczenie. 

Ściągnąłem okulary i przetarłem je moim bawełnianym fartuchem, żeby usunąć jakieś smugi, które trochę mimo wszystko przeszkadzały. Studio zdawało się dość... zatrzyma ne w czasie. Wręcz przedpotopowe. Stare urządzenia do broadcastowania, wieloletnia konsoleta do miksowania dźwięku i mikrofon, który luźno można by określić jako „retro”. 

Zwróciłem uwagę na kalendarz na jednej ze ścian. Z roku 1987. Najwyraźniej nikt nie przejmował się tutaj upływem czasu i faktem ze wypadałoby zmienić kalendarz... już trzy dekady temu. Trochę zaniepokoił mnie jednak fakt, ze usłyszałem dziś w radio słowa o roku 1988, co mi się nie zgadzało. Kolejny nieprzyjemny dreszcz przeszedł mnie po plecach, ale wolałem to na ten moment zostawić. Z rozważań na szczęście wyrwał mnie głos radiowca. 

\- Więc jak się tu znalazłeś? Tu, w radiostacji? - zapytał, a ja spojrzałem na niego nie do końca kontaktując. Chwile zajęło mi skupienie się i zebranie słów żeby odpowiedzieć. Jego trzecie oko ciągle trochę mnie rozpraszało. Było to w końcu... coś nowego i niespotykanego. 

\- Przyjechałem - odpowiedziałem - zgubiłem się i szukałem miejsca, żeby się zabarykadować, a ten budynek był jedynym z otwartymi i nie zabitymi dechami drzwiami... wiec tu wszedłem. 

Cecil postawił przede mną kawę. W tym świetle wydawała się tak ciemna, ze już więcej światła uciekało z czarnej dziury, a wszyscy wiemy, ze nawet światło z czarnej dziury nie może przecież uciekać. Złapałem kubek i nieufnie zerknąłem na doskonale czarną ciecz, a ona zdawała się wpatrywać we mnie. Pociągnąłem szybko małego łyka. Nigdy nie piłem tak mocnej kawy, a piłem jej w życiu bardzo dużo. Ciężkie życie naukowca.


	15. 15

_**Cecil:** _

Alergia na koty?

\- Och, to musi być okropne!

Stwierdziłem podniesionym głosem z prawdziwym rozżaleniem. No cóż, najwyżej udam się do Khoshekha później, jednak w tym momencie zalała mnie fala współczucia do tego biednego naukowca, który nawet kota sensownie pogłaskać nie może. Alergia na koty!

Kiedy tylko usiadłem obok, Carlos odpowiedział na moje pytanie. Wszystko było zabarykadowane? No tak, nie ma się w sumie co dziwić. W końcu sam kazałem im to zrobić. Intrygowało mnie jednak również skąd właściwie przybył i dokąd zamierza sobie pójść - chociaż przecież w tym momencie nie zawędruje za daleko.

\- No tak, wziąłem Cię za zagrożenie i wyegzekwowałem dziś większe środki ostrożności. Ale nie wydaje mi się, żebyś był jakoś szczególnie groźny, prawda?

Wzruszyłem lekko ramionami, patrząc na niego uważnie przez chwilę. Nie no, wyglądał raczej jakby wolał tu nie zajechać, czego ponad absolutnie nie mogłem. Zgubił się. No tak, przecież błądził...

\- Dokąd właściwie się udajesz? Svitz? Franchia? A może jeszcze gdzieś dalej? Mówiłeś, że poczułeś że musisz tu przyjechać... I planujesz tu zostać w takim razie? To byłoby świetne!

Chociaż nadal podchodziłem do Carlosa z pewną rezerwą, bardzo szybko ścierała się ona a ja trochę naiwnie i dziecięco wierzyłem w jego dobre i wcale nie podejrzane zamiary. Z całą pewnością jego wygląd i profesja bardzo się do tego przyczyniały, bo zwykle jako powitania może spodziewać się raczej próby wyegzekwowania natychmiastowego pożegnania ale... Z pewnością nie będzie tak źle! Jest naukowcem! Pięknym naukowcem! Dopiero po chwili zdałem sobie sprawę że od dłuższej chwili swojego zamyślenia wpatruję się w niego nieco nieobecnie i natychmiast też się zreflektowałem, upijając łyk kawy.

\- Jak Ci się podoba studio? Widzę, że się rozglądałeś. Prawda, że jest niesamowite? Czasem jestem pod wrażeniem jak tak idealne miejsce może istnieć.

Pokręciłem głową przy wyrażeniu swojego zachwytu. Och.. gdyby jeszcze tylko nie było Zarządu, to już w ogóle byłoby najlepiej! Nie byłem ogromnym fanem takich dreszczowców i ucieczek kiedy miałem grać w nich główną rolę. Zasypanie Carlosa pytaniami i słowami wydawało mi się właściwie czymś, co powinienem zrobić. W końcu hej, mamy tylko jedną noc! Jak na razie... Oparłem się łokciem o biurko, ponownie zawieszając na nim łagodne spojrzenie, nieco kontrastujące przy moich ostatnio ostrzejszych rysach twarzy. Musiałem przyznać, że byłem już trochę głodny i zmęczony ale przecież to dopiero kilka dni, więc co to takiego? Westchnąłem cicho, przymrużając wszystkie trzy oczy, nadal na twarzy zachowując uprzejmy uśmiech, chociaż kąciki warg mi drgały. Raczej nie uśmiechałem się tak długo i tak wiele.

\- Carlos Naukowiec. Niesamowite.

 


	16. 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie postowałam chwilę, więc teraz nadrobię ten fakt wrzucając trzy chaptery! Miłego czytania :D

_**Carlos:** _

Pokiwałem głową, kiedy Cecil zaczął lamentować nad moja alergia. Jednak nie przeszkadzała mi ona absolutnie.

W tym momencie nie chciałem wychodzić na korytarz. Chociaż moja ciekawość i zainteresowanie wraz ze spadkiem adrenaliny, powracały do normy.

Chętnie przyjrzałbym się kotu z bliska, zwłaszcza tak specyficznemu. Ale może jednak nie w takich okolicznościach.. mimo wszystko ciągle byłem trochę zestresowany. Blondyn jednak nie wydawał się już większym zagrożeniem.

Wyglądał na dość zmęczonego. Był przy tym wychudzony i blady. Zastanawiałem się czy w ogóle coś jada. Cecil dosiadł się do mnie.

\- No tak, wziąłem cię za zagrożenie...- powiedział.

\- Zagrożenie? - zapytałem zdziwiony. W jaki sposób mógłbym zagrażać temu miastu? Zwłaszcza, że wyglądało na zupełnie wymarłe i to że Cecil w ogóle tu był, było dla mnie dużym zdziwieniem. Spojrzałem na niego zmieszany po czym dodałem:

\- Nie, nie wydaje mi się, żebym był groźny. Czemu?

Po chwili zalała mnie jeszcze fala pytań na temat mojego celu podróży.

\- Ja... uhm... - potarłem skroń - przyjechałem tu jadąc w stronę planety ogromnych rozmiarów, która zobaczyłem na niebie. Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego dojechałem akurat tutaj, ale kiedy wsiadłem w samochód po prostu prowadziłem i trafiłem na tablicę Night Vale. Wtedy skończyło mi się paliwo. - wymamrotałem, po czym dodałem jeszcze - nie planuję tu raczej zostać, ale z drugiej strony nie do końca wiem jak stąd wrócić.

Radiowiec zawiesił na mnie swój wzrok i intensywnie się we mnie wpatrywał. Spojrzałem gdzieś w stronę ściany, potem na nieszczęsny zapomniany kalendarz, a później na mikrofon. Zapadła chwila niezręcznej ciszy. Podniosłem kubek i upiłem łyka kawy. Trochę mnie wykrzywiło. Nie była niedobra, po prostu była... mocna. Cecil również upił trochę swojej, po czym znowu zabrał głos. Brzmiał pewnie i wydawało mi się, że cisza była jednak niezręczna tylko dla mnie.

\- Jak ci się podoba studio? Widzę, ze się rozglądałeś. Prawda że niesamowite? Czasami jestem pod wrażeniem jak tak idealne miejsce może istnieć - pokręcił głowa, a ja spojrzałem na niego i ostrożnie się uśmiechnąłem.

\- Jest... specyficzne. Ma swój klimat. - odpowiedziałem dyplomatycznie.

Cecil oparł się łokciem o biurko i znów wlepił we mnie swoje wszystkie trzy oczy. Zmrużył je i cicho westchnął odwzajemniając mój niepewny uśmiech.

\- Carlos Naukowiec. Niesamowite.

Pozostawiłem ostatnie słowa bez komentarza, nie uważając tego kim jestem za nic niesamowitego. Zamiast tego odwróciłem od niego wzrok czując się trochę nieswojo. Spojrzałem na jego dłoń, która trzymał na uchu kubka z kawa i przyjrzałem się jego tatuażom. Bylem zaintrygowany jakim cudem wcześniej poruszały się i świeciły. Nie chciałem myśleć, że to tylko wina promieniowania, bo o ile może i mogłyby one świecić przez nie, raczej nie byłyby z tego powodu ruchome.


	17. 17

_**Cecil:** _

Pokiwałem głową na jego pytanie; cóż, jeśli przybył z zewnątrz z pewnością nie rozumiał wszystkich zwyczajów panujących w Night Vale, a w tym i bezpieczeństwa tak przesadnego, że przypadkowy człowiek zatrzymujący się w mieście może stanowić coś... Co może zniszczyć całe miasto. Szczerze mówiąc nie wiedziałem, czy powinienem w to wierzyć ale Rada Miasta zawsze upierała się, żeby uważnie analizować tych, którzy przybyli z zewnątrz i jednocześnie, broń Huntokar, nie opuszczać miasta bez ich zgody. Chociaż to akurat różnie wychodziło; były i takie kwiatki, które żadnym pozwoleniem się nie przejmowały i po prostu wybywały.

\- Wiesz, nie wiedziałem wtedy jeszcze, że to będziesz ty! Po prostu rzadko miewamy gości.

 _A jak miewamy to raczej nie czują się oni tu zbyt mile widziani_ , ale to już zachowałem dla siebie. Jak mówi, że nie wydaje mu się aby był groźny no to spoko-luz, przecież to Carlos, ufamy mu absolutnie, prawda? Przecież nawet nie wygląda jakby był groźny, powinienem uderzyć się w czoło za takie myśli w ogóle! Bo obecny tu naukowiec przypomina raczej przerażonego pluszowego misia i bliżej mu do tego, niż do jakiegoś zagrożenia na skalę miastową.

Postukałem palcami o kubek, nie potrafiąc jednak tak po prostu siedzieć nieruchomo i rozmawiać, o nie. Za to byłem całkiem wiernym słuchaczem (w końcu skądś musiałem brać sensowne informacje, trzeba było słuchać innych!) i nawet to krótkie wyjaśnienie Carlosa sprawiło, że nieco bardziej zainteresowałem się sprawą, a nie samym przybyłym. Planetą?

\- Nigdy nie widziałem czegoś takiego na niebie.

Odpowiedziałem mu tylko, nie bardzo wiedząc jak mogę inaczej wypowiedzieć się w tym temacie. No ale to była cała prawda - nigdy nie widziałem czegoś takiego na niebie! Ciemna planeta ogromnych rozmiarów? Dlaczego w ogóle uznał, że jechanie w jej stronę do czegoś doprowadzi? Skoro była na niebie raczej nie znalazłaby się nagle na ziemi tylko dlatego, że ktoś do niej dojechał... No nie? A może planety tak właśnie działały i w sumie każdy mógł sobie taką ściągnąć kiedy tylko ją zobaczył? To chyba byłoby całkiem niezłe mieć swoją planetę.

Powiedział, że nie planuje tu zostawać, na co nieco zmarkotniałem, ALE powiedział również, że _RACZEJ_ a więc kto wie? Wszystko jeszcze może się zmienić!

\- Myślę, że Rada Miasta bez problemu wyda ci pozwolenie na opuszczenie Night Vale, w takim razie pomoże też ze zdobyciem... Paliwa.

Stwierdziłem z lekkim zawahaniem. Oczywiście samochody czy benzyna nie były niczym niezwykłym w Night Vale, jednak było to dopiero jakieś sto lat i chociaż oglądałem tego początki i cały rzut to jednak wciąż nieco sceptycznie podchodziłem do tych furkoczących samochodów pożerających niechętnie wydawaną nam benzynę.

\- Ale myślę też, że gdybyś jednak zdecydował się zostać, bez problemu znajdziemy ci również jakieś miłe mieszkanie!

Zaproponowałem od razu, bo może jednak rozważa pozostanie tylko trochę się boi, co? Szczerze mówiąc na początku rozważałem, czy proponować mu spotkanie z Radą czy też bezradnie rozłożyć ręce i stwierdzić "no cóż, nie będzie łatwo", ale doszedłem do wniosku że tego pozwolenia wcale jednak tak łatwo nie wyda, tym bardziej niechętnie pozbędą się benzyny dla kogoś z zewnątrz. Więc może jednak nie pójdzie tak gładko i Carlos - chcąc nie chcąc! - zmuszony będzie pozostać tu trochę dłużej. I jeszcze troszkę. Tak z trzydzieści lat mi wystarczy na początek! Podniosłem na niego wzrok z ziemi ponownie w momencie, w którym akurat jego twarz wykrzywiła się w zabawnym grymasie i prychnąłem cicho pod nosem z rozbawieniem. Znaczy no wiadomo, różnie ludzie reagują... Cieszyłem się w jakimś stopniu też, że podoba mu się jednak moje studio. Chcąc nie chcąc spędzi tu resztę nocy! Zauważyłem też jego wzrok wbity w moje tatuaże czy raczej - znamiona. Odgarnąłem loka za ucho, pociągając jeszcze kawę i odkładając po chwili kubek na bok.

\- Coś z nimi nie tak że tak się przyglądasz?


	18. 18

_**Carlos:** _

Cecil pokiwał głowa wyglądając na trochę zamyślonego.

\- Wiesz, nie wiedziałem wtedy jeszcze ze to będziesz ty! - powiedział, a ja spojrzałem na niego ze zdziwieniem. Jakie to miało znaczenie? I tak się nie znaliśmy, więc czemu miałoby być inaczej gdyby wiedział, ze jakiś przypadkowy naukowiec zapuści się do Night Vale? Przecież nie miał pojęcia kim byłem.

\- Ja tez nie - odpowiedziałem - właśnie dlatego chyba pojechałem w tym kierunku, plus po części dlatego, że czułem że jadąc właśnie tam, odkryję coś bardzo interesującego. Ale nie tę planetę. Jeśli ktoś by ja badał to pewnie jacyś planetolodzy, albo fizycy atmosfery... - dodałem po czym znów zapadła chwila ciszy, a ja zastanawiałem się, co w ogóle skłoniło mnie do tej wycieczki, skoro wiedziałem, że to co się stało nie miało większego sensu, ani nie czułem że podjąłem logiczną decyzję, co nie było do mnie raczej podobne. Po prostu nagle wiedziałem co muszę zrobić i to zrobiłem. To był impuls...

Nie.

To była seria impulsów w mojej głowie, która doprowadziła mnie do tego miasta.

\- Pomoc w zdobyciu paliwa będzie potrzebna. Zanim tu przyjechałem, ostatnia stacja benzynowa była gdzieś na drugim końcu świata. To znaczy... tak z naukowego punktu widzenia nie ma czegoś takiego jak drugi koniec świata, a stacja benzynowa nie znajdowała się na antypodzie. Mam na myśli jakieś kilkanaście, jak nie kilkadziesiąt, mil przed wjazdem do miasta. - sprostowałem swoje rozważania ignorując jakąkolwiek wzmiankę o pozwoleniu na wyjazd z miasta od Rady Miejskiej.

Miasto wyglądało na wymarłe, drugą sprawą pozostawał fakt, że nie potrzebowałem niczyjej zgody i wiedziałem że i tak zrobię po swojemu. Jak to miałem w zwyczaju. Chociaż patrząc jeszcze z innego punktu, przy poziomie napromieniowania radiostacji, obawy na temat opuszczenia miasta przez jego mieszkańców nie wydawały się czymś bezpodstawnym. Zapewne sam, jak już stąd wrócę, będę musiał zatrzymać się w jakimś szpitalu, gdzie sprawdzą w jakim stanie znajduje się mój organizm po tej absurdalnej wycieczce w nieznane. Nie znałem się na promieniowaniu zbyt dobrze, jednak wiedziałem, że takie dawki na jakie byłem wystawiony w mieście znacznie odbiegają od 0,14 mikrosiwertów na godzinę

\- Dziękuje za chęci, ale nie wydaje mi się, żebym został tu na dłużej - pokręciłem głowa na propozycje blondyna. Prychnął pod nosem. Chyba śmiał się z mojego wyrazu twarzy, co do kawy. Nie to, że była niedobra, już wspominałem, że tak nie było. Ale no cóż. Zdarza się. Zignorowałem prychnięcie i pociągnąłem kolejnego łyka wlepiając wzrok w jego tatuaż.

\- Hm? - oderwałem spojrzenie od jego dłoni, żeby spojrzeć gdzieś między jego trzy oczy, sprytnie udając, za patrzę we wszystkie na raz. Ten myk naprawdę dobrze się sprawdzał u ludzi z zaledwie parą oczu, ale miałem nadzieje że i w tym przypadku zadziała. W końcu aż tak chyba się nie różniliśmy? Chyba...

\- Nie, nie... po prostu - zawahałem się - w życiu nie widziałem poruszających się tatuaży i jestem trochę zaintrygowany. To nic takiego. Przepraszam. - dodałem, na wszelki wypadek.


	19. 19

_**Cecil:** _

Coś bardzo interesującego, ale nie planetę? Cóż, z tej krótkiej wypowiedzi zdążyłem przynajmniej wydedukować, że Carlos raczej nie jest astronomem. Nie wiem, czy ta wiedza okaże się być jakkolwiek przydatna w przyszłości, ale zawsze warto wiedzieć, prawda?

\- Cóż, odkryłeś mnie!

Zaryzykowałem więc z zadowoleniem, nie do końca sądząc, że to Night Vale i ja wpasowaliśmy się w "coś interesującego" no bo... Właściwie było to miasteczko jak każde inne, ale wiadomo, różnie w życiu bywa. Sam naukowiec wydawał się być jednak coraz śmielszy, a co za tym idzie, coraz więcej naukował a coraz mniej się bał. Co właściwie pokazał i teraz, próbując mi wytłumaczyć czym właściwie jest ten koniec świata i że go nie ma. Znaczy, może niedokładnie to próbował wyjaśnić, ale grunt że COŚ próbował i wydawał się być przez moment całkiem zaaferowany tym, żeby nie podać mi fałszywych informacji. A na to patrzyło się - i rzecz jasna słuchało, no - z prawdziwą przyjemnością!

\- Stacja benzynowa!

Przytaknąłem z prawdziwym zaaferowaniem, powtarzając któreś z wyłapanych słów, licząc że Carlos tak jak i ja się ich uczepi i nieco rozwinie temat czy tam dalej zacznie naukować. Ooo, to byłoby całkiem intrygujące; a już i tak przecież był niesamowicie ciekawą osobistością, przynajmniej w mojej opinii no i przede wszystkim - dla mnie.

Nie wydaje mu się aby tu został? To prawdziwa szkoda, bo mi się wydawało że bardzo chętnie by tu jednak został; posłałem mu zamiast tego nieco rozżalone spojrzenie.

\- Może jednak się zastanowisz. Ale do niczego przecież nie zmuszam!

Uniosłem obronnie ręce, śmiejąc się cicho no bo co sobie jeszcze pomyśli, że ja go tu siłą przetrzymywać zamierzam czy coś? Hahaha, gdzie tam, nie byłem takim typem i daleko mi do takiego było! Przetrzymywanie kogoś siłą nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Earl zawsze mówił, że ktoś musi naprawdę uwierzyć że chce tu być i że to była jego decyzja - i wtedy to działa świetnie. Wydaje mi się, że jako radio host potrafiłem sugestywnie wciskać coś innym więc może i tym razem nie będzie inaczej? Chociaż to naukowcy...

Ech, naukowcy! Co oni w sobie mieli! Ich umysły zawsze były takie... Przebiegłe, no. Klarowne i myślące i nie zniewolone, nigdy nie zreedukowane, nigdy nietknięte, a tak przynajmniej mi się wydawało, tak sobie je wizualizowałem. Byłem absolutnie zakochany w umysłach naukowców. A co dopiero w umysłach przystojnych naukowców!

Poczuł się z a i n t r y g o w a n y? Podwinąłem jeszcze nieco rękawy, spod których wypełzły wcześniej chowające się tam macki a jedno z oczu zamrugało w stronę Carlosa, przemieszczając się na wewnętrzną część przedramienia.

\- Och, jesteś zainteresowany? To właściwie nie są do końca tatuaże, mam coś takiego od... Kiedy właściwie pamiętam, haha! Powiedziałbym, że to bardziej znamiona. I oczywiście, że się poruszają. Wręcz czują. Są stąd.

Stuknąłem lekko ręką o stół, a jedna z macek wręcz wydarła się z mojego ciała przechodząc w coś zdecydowanie bardziej... trójwymiarowego i owijając się dookoła mojego lewego serdecznego palca niczym pierścionek i zaciskając się tam, wracając na skórę zupełnie nie trójwymiarowo.

\- A wiesz co jest jeszcze lepsze? Patrz.

I zanim Carlos zdążył zareagować ukryłem jego dłoń pod swoją, zaś kiedy odjąłem ją po chwili jedna z macek zagościła podobnie jak u mnie na palcu serdecznym naukowca, co skwitowałem krótkim śmiechem, bo przecież było to absolutnie nieplanowane i moje znamiona mają swoje własne zdania, prawda?

\- Bywają trochę nieśmiałe ale wydaje mi się, że naprawdę zdążyły cię polubić!


	20. 20

_**Carlos:** _

Nie skomentowałem słów Cecila na temat „odkrycia jego”. Za to zdziwił mnie entuzjazm z jakim powtórzył po mnie słowa „stacja benzynowa!”. Jakby nie słyszał o czymś takim, ale to raczej niemożliwe.

\- Tak, stacja benzynowa. - odpowiedziałem, ale nie ciągnąłem tematu stacji benzynowej - to trochę kłopotliwe, że nie macie takiej w Night Vale, bo to miasto wydaje się jednak nie aż tak małe. W okolicy tez nic nie widziałem. Chyba że przy wjeździe z drugiej strony jest. - dodałem wysnuwając na koniec jakaś swoją konkluzję. W sumie dziwił mnie brak miejsca do tankowania w takim miejscu jak to.

Miasto z własna stacja radiowa, czy sieciowa knajpka typu Arby’s wyglądało mi raczej na takie, które takową posiadało. Ale było to mylące.

Oczywiście nie zwiedziłem przecież całego Night Vale. Ba! Widziałem go bardzo mało i raczej nie chciałem go zwiedzać jakoś bardzo biorąc pod uwagę stan w jakim je zastałem. Napawało mnie niepokojem. Opustoszałe ulice i zdewastowane budynki, nadgryzione zębem czasu. Nie mówiąc już o makabrycznym odkryciu, którego dokonałem na korytarzu radiostacji.

\- Wydaje mi się, że ta kwestia jest w miarę przemyślana, Cecil - odpowiedziałem ostrożnie. Blondyn uniósł ręce cicho się śmiejąc - nie wiem jak długo zostanę w związku z okolicznościami w jakich obecnie się znajdujemy, ale prawdopodobnie będę wyjeżdżał w najbliższym możliwym czasie. To jest, mam nadzieję że uda się to jakoś rano. Ale do tego oczywiście będzie mi potrzebne paliwo.

W chwili obecnej plułem sobie w brodę, że nie zainwestowałem w jakiś inny napęd. Albo że sam jakiegoś nie wymyśliłem, to by było coś! Jednak nie. Mój kochany Mustang palił dość sporo, ale lubiłem klasyki. I teraz miałem z tego powodu nauczkę. No bywa. Trzeba było kupić samochód, który jeździłby na prąd, już łatwiej byłoby go chyba zasilić. Bo z pustego nawet Salomon nie naleje, a wspomnianej stacji benzynowej w Night Vale nie było - co dedukowałem z kolei po zdziwieniu z jakim powtórzył po mnie tę nazwę Cecil.

Blondyn podwinął rękawy swojej koszuli odrobinę wyżej, a ja z zaciekawieniem wychyliłem się, żeby zerknąć na tatuaże. Kiedy zobaczyłem oczy na jego ramieniu wzdrygnąłem się i lekko odsunąłem mrugając z niedowierzaniem. Tatuaż poruszył się i „przepłynął” wzdłuż rąk radiowca, tak że stał się dla mnie lepiej widoczny.

-Powiedziałbym, ze to bardziej znamiona...

\- Ale ani tatuaże, ani znamiona się nie poruszają... - powiedziałem bardziej do siebie, ciągle zdziwiony. Nie wiedziałem co miał na myśli. Chciałem wyciągnąć rękę, żeby chwycić go za dłoń i przyciągnąć, żeby móc lepiej się im przyjrzeć, ale spasowałem. Uznałem, ze chyba mi nie wypada, chociaż zdecydowanie były interesujące z naukowego punktu widzenia.

Cecil stuknął lekko o stół i jedna z macek stała się... materialna, ale poza jego ciałem. Ponownie zamrugałem z niedowierzaniem.

Ściągnąłem okulary i je przetarłem. Wcisnąłem je z powrotem na nos i potrząsnąłem głowa. Chyba ta kawa uderzyła mi do głowy.

\- A wiesz co jest jeszcze lepsze? Patrz. - Zanim zdążyłem w ogóle zapytać „co” i jakoś zareagować, radiowiec położył swoją dłoń na mojej i po krótkiej chwili ją zabrał. Spojrzałem na niego zdziwiony, po czym poczułem coś wokół mojego palca. Odruchowo spróbowałem strzepnąć to co tam było, bezskutecznie. Uniosłem dłoń, żeby spojrzeć co to właściwie takiego i zobaczyłem podobna mackę jak ta na dłoni Cecila. Wolna dłonią poprawiłem po raz kolejny okulary. Przyjrzałem się uważnie temu... czemuś.

\- Niesamowite... - powiedziałem znów bardziej do siebie zastanawiając się jak to właściwie działa. Chociaż lekko się obawiałem. - naprawdę interesujące... jak to działa? - spojrzałem na mackę, a potem na Cecila.


End file.
